User talk:Blossomtear
Welcome and your siggie :) Welcome to WW! If you need any help, you can just leave me a message! :) Here's your siggie: is your siggie! If you want anything changed, I'll fix it! Here's how to make it work. Go to the top right corner, and scroll over the 'down' button and click "My preferances''." Scroll down and trype into the siggie box: { {SUBST:Nosubst|User:Blossomtear/Sig} } (Without the spaces between the {'s) Click the 'customized signature' box underneath it. Scroll down and click save. Scroll back up and your siggie should be there. If not, tell me. 22:01 Fri Nov 18 Re: Reason that you can't edit the page is because it's been locked by and Admin that only registered users who have been here for a couple of days can edit it. We've had some problems with trolls and impersonating in the past. But, sure, I can add you in. But it'll be a couple of days before it'll let you edit it. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes sorry, that's PC. (Project Characters.) You should consider joining :) I love it there! 23:08 Fri Nov 18 Right. I just added you to PCA. Have a look at the apprentice tutorials, the basic guidelines, and if you want a mentor, sign up here. Hope this helps. Welcome to the project. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :PS. I ''LOVE 30 Seconds to Mars! -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Let's see... I love The Kill, Attack, Hurricane, and This is War. You? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I see your now in PCA ^^ Awesome, me to. You should consider joining PC also! 01:24 Sat Nov 19 We fix articles, in an un-biased way, expand and detail their appearances, and feature on cat each month on the fromnt page. 13:57 Sat Nov 19 It is, wanna go on chat if I can?:D 14:13 Sat Nov 19 It won't let me :/ 14:17 Sat Nov 19 Re: Blossom, you don't have to ask to use the code. As far as I'm concerned, the wiki code is for any user to use on their profile. =) 14:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't use the IRC, because im on Internet Explorer. If I went on Firefox I probably could, but It'd take forever to load. 14:33 Sat Nov 19 Re: Aww, thanks! And yup, I use SAI. ^^ 15:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You are correct, the warriors and up are only allowed to tweak. 15:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blossomtear, just sayin', you have a fabulous mentor. Get all the advice you can, cause Icey's awesome. ^_^ 04:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry it took me so long! My computer likes to play games with me. Anyways, a tortie? Sure. You use GIMP, right? If so, creating a tortie is easy. Once you hvae your blank (these first steps can be followed in the Apprentice Tutorials), you should create a new layer and with the colors of your choice, draw circular shapes. I'd advise to make them irregular, since no cat has a perfectly circular tortoiseshell patch. Now, remember, you have to connect. Draw an entire shape, not just half. Once you're done with this, fill all the patches in. On the same layer, take the smudge tool (it's a hand) and smudge your heart away, but not too much. Now that you're done, you can decide if you like it or not. Smudge some more or undo if it's too much smudging. Now, this is optional, but if you feel as if the patches aren't blurred enough, you can go to Filters > Gaussian Blur and type in 2.0 If you need anymore help, I'm here to help you. If you want, you can send me a picture of your product and if you don't like it, ask for help! My email is icestormrocks@aol.com. 21:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai! We haven't talked in a long time! 00:32 Sun Dec 4 Uh oh! Blossom! If you don't comment on Falcon Swoop's nomintaion in two weeks, someone will take over! 23:18 Mon Dec 5 Wow Blossomtear! Your AMAZING at chararts! 22:31 Fri Dec 9 It's the truth! 13:08 Sat Dec 10 Hey :) Need any help, Blossomtear? If so, what are you stuck on? I can put together a tutorial for you in case you're stuck ;) 22:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC)